


Christmas Special

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Cordelia and Misty get creative when telling Lila that she'll be a big sister with a Christmas surprise.





	Christmas Special

"Dee..." Misty whispered as she turned in bed to face her lover.

"Hm?" the woman hummed, not opening her eyes.

"Shouldn' we have talked to Lila...? I mean, before doin' this?"

Cordelia sighed, opening her eyes. "It's not an exact guarantee that this will work. Don't you remember how many times it took before we got pregnant the first time? I don't want to get her hopes up." She lifted her hand to slowly run her fingers through the Cajun's curls. "If it doesn't work, and we tell her, she'll be devastated."

"But, what if it works, and she don' want a baby sister or brother?"

"Let's wait until we know for sure... okay?"

"Okay." Misty nodded before leaning forward to press a loving kiss to her wife's lips. "I love ya, baby doll."

"I love you too, darling." Cordelia smiled. "Now, please go to sleep. We've been up all night."

"That ain't my fault." The younger witch teased before wrapping her arms around the Supreme.

* * *

 

Cordelia walked into the bathroom to see Misty sitting on the floor with three pregnancy test in front of her on a towel. Her eyes grew wide at the idea of it working.

"What do they say?"

"I dunno yet... I peed on all of 'em, then I laid 'em out."

"How much longer?"

Misty looked at the timer on her phone, "A minute exactly."

The older blonde sat down next to her lover and waited. The timer went off, and they each grabbed a test, staring at the results.

Cordelia turned her head toward her wife, "What's it say?"

"P-positive... yours?" Misty looked to her with tears in her eyes, seeing tears in the other's eyes as well.

"Positive."

The necromancer grabbed the third, and an audible cry left her lips. "Oh, my Lord!"

Cordelia grabbed her wife's face before kissing her softly, yet passionately. "We're going to be Mommies again."

"We still are, Dee," Misty laughed softly.

"You know what I mean," she laughed as well.

"How are we gonna tell Lila?"

"Let's do something cute. Can we?"

Misty nodded softly, "Yeah." She kissed her lover this time. "Lord, I can't believe this."

"Are you ready for restless nights again?"

"And shitty diapers?"

They both laughed softly.

"Yeah, I am," the Cajun said.

"I am too."

There was a knock at the door, "Mommies!"

"Throw away everything, I'll get her," Cordelia said as she stood up.

"Okay."

* * *

"Mommies!" Lila ran into her mother's bedroom. When she saw them still asleep she frowned. She climbed onto the bed and started jumping. "MOMMIES!"

Cordelia jumped up while Misty just pulled the duvet over her head.

"Ya up!" the girl smiled as she plopped down on the bed.

The Supreme looked toward the alarm on the nightstand, seeing it was seven thirty. "Why are you up?"

"It's Chwistmas!"

Cordelia then remembered why she was so tired, she and Misty had stayed up all night wrapping the girls' presents and placing them under the tree. Some of the girls stayed during the break, so Cordelia and Misty made sure that everyone had a present, especially the ones young enough to still believe in Santa.

"Right," the mother nodded. "Are any of the other girls up yet?"

"Uh... I dunno."

"Try and get your Momma up while I go check on everyone, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm awake..." Misty mumbled under the blanket.

"Momma, get up!" Lila demanded.

The woman peeked her head out from under the covers. "Be my lil cuddle bug for just a while. Momma needs some more rest."

"Why awe ya so tiwed?"

"It's too early."

The girl crossed her arm. "But, Momma. Santa came. Don' ya wanna see what he bwough'?"

Misty gave up and sat up in the bed. "Sure, just lemme go to the bathroom." She looked toward her wife, giving her a look.

"Lila, come with me. Maybe I'll let you open a present early."

Lila gasped, "Really?!"

"Only if you're patient."

Lila jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Oh, thank God," Misty said before running to the bathroom. Since they had found out she was pregnant she was getting all the side effects, as she did when she was pregnant with Lila.

Cordelia got out of bed and went after her daughter. As they passed the doors of the other girls, she checks on each one, seeing every girl still fast asleep.

"Mommy," Lila said as they approached the stairs.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can ya cawwy me?"

"Sure," Cordelia said as she picked up the girl and carried her downstairs.

When they passed the living room, Lila squealed with joy. "Mommy! Santa came!"

"He sure did, baby. Once Momma and the girls are up, you can open a present."

"I though' ya said I could open one eawly." She pouted.

"Once Momma comes down you can. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lila sat down in front of the tree, searching for the present she wanted to open first. She couldn't decide between the present Santa got her, or the one front both of her moms. She heard footsteps and turned to see Misty walking into the room.

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure, baby." Cordelia laughed softly at the girl's eagerness.

Misty sat down next to her wife at the couch and rested her head onto her shoulder. "I hope ya know I'm going back to sleep after this."

"I know, darling. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay for bein'... ya know."

"I know."

Lila chose the box from her mommies and brought it over to the table. She rested it on the glass and pulled off the ribbon from the box. She opened it, and tore away the tissue paper to see a bright pink shirt with the words 'worlds greatest big sister.' She stared at it for a moment then up at her mothers.

"Sistah?"

Cordelia smiled softly. "Would you be okay with that? Being a big sister?"

The girl's eyes grew wide once she realized what the shirt meant. "Imma have a baby sistah?"

"Or a brother," Misty said. She was really hoping for a boy this time.

"Boys are yucky, Momma."

The Cajun laughed softly. "Okay, but are you okay with that?"

"When do they get here?"

"In about six months."

Lila thought for a moment. "I think so. I'll be fouw by then. Can it be a giwl though? I don' want a bwothah."

"That's up to someone else, not us." Cordelia said.

"Who?"

"The Gods. They get to choose, they know what's best."

Lila looked up at the ceiling. "I want a sistah, please."

Cordelia and Misty laughed, loving smiled on their faces. They were so scared she wouldn't want a sibling at all. Now, they just hoped it was a girl for her sake.

The Supreme heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to see Zoe with Kyle and a few of the younger girls.

"Guess what!" Lila said with a smile.

"What, munchkin?" Zoe asked although she already knew.

"Imma be a big sistah!"

"No way! Really? That's so cool!" The brunette smiled.

"Mhm!"

Kyle picked Lila up, setting her on his hip. "Good luck, kid. Little sisters can be tough."

"Kyle!" Cordelia scolded.

"I can handle it."

"You're going to be a good big sister. This little guy or gal is going to be pretty lucky."

"When awe ya and Zoe havin' a baby?" The small blonde asked.

Kyle sighed, "We can't have babies."

"Why not?"

"It's just not in our book. You guys are good enough though. You keep us on our toes, and with a little one on the way, it'll be even better."

"That's good."

Misty and Cordelia's smiles only grew larger. They were thankful there was one male figure in the house for the girls, especially Lila. She looked up to him as a big brother, sometimes even a dad in a way.

"Can I open my pwesrent from Santa now?"

"Yeah!" The other girls yelled.

"Go on," Cordelia said.


End file.
